1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for controlling adaptive exposure, and more particularly, to an image sensor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an adaptive exposure control apparatus may be applied to devices such as a digital camera or a digital camcorder requiring digital image processing technology. The adaptive exposure control apparatus may be used for generating an image having constant brightness according to a change in an external environment. This adaptive exposure control apparatus is provided using an algorithm in which an exposure time of an image sensor and an analog signal amplification rate affecting image brightness are appropriately controlled.
An adaptive exposure control method according to the related art has a defect, in which even when there is a dark region and a bright region present together in a single image, the bright portion of the image may be light saturated in a considerable portion thereof. When an image has a large light saturated portion a dynamic range with regard to image brightness is reduced. Thus, when an image has a large light saturated portion, image degradation may be caused; such a phenomenon may be more serious as a unit pixel size is reduced.